Just When I Thought It Would Be Another Typical Day
by Tomato guppy
Summary: Mituna Captor has life made. A senior in high school, girl of his dreams, best friend a guy could have, an awesome gaming brother... But when he has an accident, leaving him permanently mentally handicapped, how does this change his life and the ones he cares about most? Humanstuck AU! Sorry if it sucks, I tried so E for Effort!


Mituna sat upon his bed, looking at the posters that adorned his walls. His favorite ones were the DC black and white poster, and a Minecraft poster his lovely girlfriend gave him last summer for his birthday. Mituna treasured only three people in this world. His little brother, his best friend, and his girlfriend.

Mituna's little brother, Sollux, was the ultimate gamer bro any guy could have. Sollux knew all the cheats to any popular Nintendo, Sony, or Xbox game. He could beat anything in under three day, three and a half days at most. Both boys shared an undying love for Minecraft and Legend of Zelda. On rainy schoolless days, the two could be found hogging up the living room with their black and yellow bean bags and Mountain Dew bottles, exploring their new pixelated world that was full of pigs, cows, chickens, and sheep. Sollux would build the homes and Mituna would collect wood and cobblestone. Sollux would make a furnace and Mituna would kill the pigs and cows and chicken for cooking. Sometimes they would change roles, but not often. They were wildly popular on Xbox live, sharing the gamertag name of twinArmageddons. Even though Mituna was nearly 18 and Sollux was turning 13 in June, they treated each other fairly and it was a rare occasion for them to fight.

-

Mituna met his best friend, Kurloz Makara, during 5th grade. Back in those old days, Mituna was a complete nerd. He kept his hair in a military buzz cut, tucked in his button-up shirt into his buckled khaki pants, and wore the ugliest pair of grandpa shoes known to man. Mituna's only friends back then were Kankri and Horuss, both also outsiders to the rest of the students. The three would stay in the teacher's classroom during lunch and recess so they could gather around the computer and play on school approved websites. One day during a particularly heated game of Crazy Taxi, a woman from the front office came into the teacher's, Miss Harrelson's, class. Behind the woman was a tall and skinny boy with wild dark brown hair. He had dark blue eyes that were almost indigo colored. He wore a pair of baggy black jeans and a purple t-shirt. Mituna and Kankri looked up from Horuss's playing to gaze at him. "Ah," Miss Harrelson said. "Here's the new student!"

New student? That's cool, Mituna guessed. Soon, the bell rang and the kids shuffled in from outside and sat in their desk. The new kid stood awkwardly in the back of the class, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Mituna, Horuss, and Kankri logged off of the computer and went to their seat. Miss Harrelson stood in front of the class, and when everyone finally silenced their chattering, announced of the arrival of a new student. All heads turned around to see the boy who all of a sudden seemed extremely interested in his black and purple tennis shoes. Miss Harrelson told him to find an open desk and to sit there, for the lesson was soon to take place. The only free space was next to Mituna, Kankri was forced by Porrim to sit beside her, and Horuss liked to sit beside Meulin for playing with the small stuffed animals the girl kept in her desk. The boy slowly walked to the desk by Mituna and sat down. Mituna smiled at him and said in a lispy voice, "Hi there! The nameth Mituna. What'th yourth?"

The boy looked at Mituna with eyes as big as plates and quietly whispered, "K-kurloz. Kurloz Makara."

Mituna's smile broadened. "Well Kurloz Makara, conthider me ath your firtht friend at Thaint Brook'th elementary thchool!"

Kurloz's lips twitched upward in a slight smile, and the two whispered about nothing interesting and missed a whole Social Studies lesson about the Revolutionary War. The two were friends by the end of the week.

-

Mituna didn't stop dressing like a nerd until Kurloz and him were planning on taking a subway through the city and going in the mall in the July before 7th grade. By then, Kurloz was wearing tight pants and shirts that usually had bones on it. Kurloz had forced Mituna to let his hair grow to just past his eyebrows, and personally, Mituna liked it longer than shorter. Now, Kurloz was going to fix Mituna's wardrobe, no matter what. "Dude. We're going to the mall. There are going to be pretty ladies there. You can't go wearing that!" exclaimed Kurloz.

"Ugh. Not thith again. Look, I like looking thophithticated!"

"But most girls don't. So I'm getting you in a pair of tight black, or yellow, pants today. No matter what."

"Noooo..." Mituna complained as he filled his wallet with the tens he had earned from mowing the lawns of his neighborhood. "I need to buy thchool thupplieth. Not thuper thkinny clotheth... Dad and Papa are buthy with Tholluckth and hith therapitht billth, I don't need them dealing with my thchool eckthpenthes, too..." Mituna's fathers, Dad named Conner and Papa named Robert had hired the same surrogate mother to have both Mituna and Sollux, Robert being the sperm donor both times.

"I think they can handle spending ten dollars on a new pack of pencils and a pencil sharpener. Dude, you've been using the same supplies since I've known you, so I doubt they'll mind. Now let's get going! It's a 30 minute drive and it's almost 11:30 already!" Kurloz said, pulling on Mituna's arm.

Mituna sighed and stuffed his wallet in his back pocket, following after Kurloz as they went out the cozy little cottage and ran down the sidewalk to get to the nearest subway station.

Once they got there, Kurloz began pulling Mituna towards Hot Topic, a store where all of Kurloz's older friends went to for apparel. Mituna was looking at all the other stores until his eyes widened at a sight in the skateboarding shop. "Dude. Dude. Dude. We're going in that shop before the one you wanna take me to." said Mituna as he made his way towards the entrance.

"What why?" asked Kurloz.

"Jutht trutht me, dude!" Mituna said. He kept his eyes on the beautiful object that drew him in the store in the first place. She was wearing black skinny jeans with teal and red DC shoes and a black long sleeved shirt with a teal short sleeved shirt over it. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail and she was talking to one of the employees about a longboard that had a blue Libra sign printed on the bottom.

Mituna gaped at the sight of her. Kurloz looked between the girl and his best friend's face and started to smirk. "My little Tuna has the hots for a skater chick. Huh, that never seemed like your taste, mister calculator humper."

"Shut up for 5 thecondth! Don't make me thound lame in the prethenthe of thuch a beautiful being! Quick, dude. You gotta help me look cool enough to confront her."

"You make it seem like I'm the gay best friend who is a fashion star. But sure, whatever. Hmm..." Kurloz looked at the girl and the few articles of clothes being sold in the store. "You got at least 100 bucks, right?"

"All I have in 160 dollars... Mrs. Maryam likes paying me more and then feeding me cookies when I mow her lawn..."

"That's good enough. Here, I'll get you a Monster shirt and run over to Hot Topic and get you some choice pants. Choose out a pair of shoes in here, but make sure the sexy lady doesn't see you. Got it?"

Mituna nodded and went off to the size 9 for men's shoes and looked for a color scheme appealing to his mismatched eyes. He landed the perfect catch when coming upon a pair of black and yellow DCs that were in his size. He tried them on, they fit and oh my how roomy they were! Mituna smiled, moving his toes in joy. Kurloz came back panting about three minutes later, throwing a pair of pants and a shirt at Mituna. "Here... Put it on and get her... She's about to leave..."

He was right, the girl was testing the longboard, but looking like she was ready to make her purchase. Mituna ran to the dressing room and tore off his pants. He quickly unbuttoned his shirt and put on the new clothes as fast as humanly possible. When he opened the door, he saw Kurloz standing outside with the pair of shoes Mituna had chosen out. "Forgetting something?" he smirked. "Shut up, douche canoe." He pulled on the roomy shoes and ran out to the store. The girl was just about to leave, but Mituna wasn't having any of that today. He ran towards her, but of course he had to go and be an idiot and forget to tie his shoes. Mituna tripped over the left shoe laces and fell forward. Right. Into. The. Pretty girl.

They crashed to the floor, the girl making a 'oompf!' noise upon landing. Terrified, Mituna jumped up. "Th-thorry!" He stammered as he helped her to her feet. "I didn't mean to do that and oh my God are you ok I'm tho thorry I'll never do it again!"

The girl laughed. "Whoa! Chill out, bro! I wasn't planning on pressing charges on you! It's all cool to fall on people sometimes!"

"Y-yea, I gueth... But not when they're thuper rad looking and thtuff..." he looked down and realized that the shirt had a skeleton on it. God dammit, Kurloz! Of course you had to get a shirt with bones all over it.

The girl tilted her head with a kind smile brightening up her features. "Rad, eh? Looks like the little lisper chose some choice words to describe this chick!"

"...Huh?"

"Name's Latula Natalie Pyrope! The raddest girl in town! Masteress of the skateboard at Saint Brooke skate park! Hey, you look kinda familiar... Where do you waste away your weekdays?"

"M-my thchool? Uh... I go to Thaint Brooke'th Middlethcool." he cursed his stupid lisp for messing up over half of his words.

"Oh yea! You hang around with that goth kid! I gotcha." she grinned and put her hands in her back pockets.

"Goth kid... Oh! You mean Kurloz. Yea, he'th my betht friend." Mituna smiled the derpiest smile that he didn't even try to make.

Latula giggled at his face. "You seem pretty cool, uh..."

"M-Mituna! Mituna Captor." he said suddenly.

"Well Mituna, I'll have to hit you up before school gets back up on us! Got anything I can contact you?"

Mituna spun in a circle, something he did often when looking for something he thought he didn't have. "Uhhh... I have an iPod at home. I can tecktht on it though! But only in a wifi zone... But thtill!"

"Haha, that'll do! My number's 413-2322."

"Well that ithn't hard... Mine is 413-2221."

"Aight, see you later dude!" Latula waved and walked out of the store with her long board in hand.

Mituna stood there, lovestruck. "She'th tho cool..."

Kurloz came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She's seems good enough for ya. I approve. Now, let's get you more Tula clothes!"

"Tula...?"

"Clothes that'll make the Latula babe notice you more like a true sempai should."

"Oh! Ok." The boys left the store and ventured out into the rest of the mall.

-

Latula had stayed friends with Mituna and taught him how to skateboard like a true pro. She was Mituna's first gaming friend, and Sollux would sit on the couch, wearing nothing but their dad's biggest sweatshirt, learning how to play and play himself when Latula and Mituna went outside to skate. In 9th grade, a spark came between the two and by Christmas break, the two were taking long walks around the park, holding hands and sharing jokes between each other. Latula persuaded Mituna to grow his hair out, and when she was satisfied with its length, the bright blonde locks fell right over his eyes. But Mituna didn't mind one bit, he'd do anything for his girlfriend.

Mituna had been daydreaming about the past so long that he almost didn't notice Latula opening the door. She was wearing blue jeans, a white t-shirt with a red hoodie, and her trademark red and teal DC shoes. Latula was wearing her red tinted shades that she started wearing in 8th grade, and Mituna soon started wearing shades similar to hers, just one lens was tinted blue and the other was tinted red. They wore their shades with pride every day. Her hair was in in pigtails, which Mituna found adorable.

"Babe!" she shouted, shaking mituna out of his thoughts. "C'mon Tuna! I promised Strider we'd meet up with him at the fountain at 3!"

"Oh yea, thorry 'bout thpathing out. It'th been happening too often lately." he stood up and stretched. He was almost two heads taller than Latula, making him 6 foot 3 and her 5 foot 6. He grabbed his black and yellow skateboard and followed Latula through the house. "Thee you later, Tholluckth. Work on the world with the underwater glass castle! I want to try and make a farm down there. Do you know how badath that you be?"

"Thuper badath indeed." said Sollux, who was sitting in the living room, playing Skyrim. "I'll get to that thoon, kay?"

"Kay. Tell Dad and thlash or Papa I'm at the park with Tula. Bye!" Mituna and Latula walked outside and got on their boards, and made their way to Saint Brooke's Memorial Park.

On the way there, the sidewalk had more pedestrians on it than usual, so Mituna and Latula decided to get on the road, careful to look for cars. Mituna looked up at the sky. "Hey Tula, that cloud kinda lookth like a bee! Ithn't that cool-"

"M-Mituna! LOOK OUT FOR THAT CAR!"Latula screamed while skating towards the side of the road.

Mituna was too spaced out with the clouds to hear Latula, and when he finally decided to look around for any cars, it was too late.

Mituna's whole world went dark.

-

Three weeks passed, Mituna was still in a coma from getting hit by a SUV. His heart had stopped beating and the doctors shocked him back to life, but he still hadn't had woken up. The worst damage had been to his head though, and a bandage was wrapped around 2/3 of Mituna's face, leaving only his mouth exposed. Kurloz and Latula spent the most time at the hospital. Sollux was taken there by his parents, and either Kurloz or Latula would take him home when he fell asleep beside Mituna.

It was a terrible time for anyone who was close to Mituna. The high school Mituna, Kurloz and Latula attended had a fundraiser to help Mituna's parents pay the hospital bills, but his fathers had decided to pull the plug if he didn't wake up in six weeks.

Latula and Kurloz were discussing on things to do for the funeral and if it would be themed when Mituna started panting. The two were situated to where they were on either side of Mituna's bed, sitting in lawn chairs they had brought from home. Both of their heads directed their attention to the quick breath coming from Mituna's mouth. Latula was the first to act. She ran out of the room in search of Dr. Prince, the man in charge of Mituna's case. Kurloz panicked and tried to tug off the bandages in hopes that his friend's blue and brown eyes would be open and Mituna would in perfect health again.

Dr. Prince and a few nurses came in and gathered around Mituna. Latula and Kurloz were forced to stay outside the room. Latula called the Captor household and told them the news. 15 minutes later, everyone was in the waiting room, sitting around for news. Soon enough, Dr. Prince came out. Conner, Robert, Latula, Sollux, and Kurloz all stood and went towards the doctor.

"The good news is that he is awake." all five of them gave out sighs of relief, 'thank God', and a sob of joy came out of Latula.

"The bad news is that there's critical brain damage. I doubt that Mituna will ever be the same. I'm sorry... But you can go see him now. Just be gentle, because he's kind of wired out right now."

So the five of them made their way down the halls and to Mituna's room. He was sitting up in his bed, his hair falling over his eyes so they weren't even possible to see. He smiling the biggest and cutest smile to have ever been smiled before. Robert went over to him, hands shaky. "Son..." he said. "You remember me? You remember any of us?"

Mituna looked at Robert and started bouncing. "I can do the bethtetht trickth ever on my thkate! Ula taught me everything! Wanna watch, Daddy?"

They all stared in silence of Mituna's odd exclamation. Yes, there was certainly some serious brain damage. Everyone was silent, until Sollux walked up and placed a trembling hand on Mituna's shoulder.  
"Mituna... Do you want to go home and play Minecraft?"

Mituna smiled at Sollux adn pulled him in for a hug. "Thooooolllllluuuuuckthckthck th! I mithed you when I wath in Dreamland! But now I'm baaack! Where'th Ula and Lozloz?"

Latula walked up first, tears streaming down her face. "H-hi Mituna..."

He grinned, but soon his smile fell upon seeing tears. "Did you get another ouchie from falling? I'll kith it better! Tuna has the betht kithing powerth ever!" He grabbed her arm and started giving slobber-filled kisses all up and down her arm.

She giggled and gently pushed his head away. Mituna suddenly started to cry and blubber on about Latula not loving him anymore. Kurloz and Latula shushed him and he fell asleep after getting a kiss on the cheek by both Kurloz, who was not fond of the idea but anything for metal Mituna, and Latula. They all left the room, but Sollux decided he wanted to spend the night with Mituna and talk to him when he awoke. So Kurloz, Latula, Conner, and Robert went outside. "This is terrible..." said Conner.

"Yes," agreed Robert. "How can we take care of a special needs boy? Especially a special needs boy who is the tallest person in our house."

"If you guys want, I could come over and help you out with him when he's able to come home. I'm his height and a lot stronger than him so I can hold him down if he has a violent tantrum or whatever." volunteered Kurloz.

Robert and Conner contemplated the idea. "Well... What about your family at home?" Conner asked.

"Oh, I doubt they'd miss me all that much. Gamzee has violent rages all the time and they have to put him on lockdown in the basement sometimes. They worry and fuss over him more than me."

"...Maybe... We'll have to think it over." Robert said.

Latula was wiping her eyes dry. This was the worst case scenario if Mituna had lived. She saw the SUV hit Mituna, it was going at least 50 miles an hour. His head hit the windshield and broke it open. She decided that she'd make him a special helmet if he was ever allowed to skateboard again.

It all started out as just another typical day, how did it ever turn into this nightmare?

**((Hihi! :D This is yet another stupid thing i thought of after reading a few fanfictions and listening to a few songs... Sorry if there's mistakes... It's late and I'm sick! My headcanon for Mituna before the accident is that he dresses like the typical skater dude, and wears glasses similar to Latula's just 3D colored! Please tell me if chu like this, so I can write more! Okie, bai-bai!))**


End file.
